ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:RMT/Archive
Again... This shouldn't have its own page it should be located in the Final Fantasy XI Dictionary of Terms and Slang just like Manthra should be there. --Nynaeve 06:36, 30 May 2006 (PDT) Article for Deletion Delete: Unnecessary redirect. -- 19:00, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Keep: I believe it was discussed before to keep the article up as a redirect to prevent the page from being created again. -- 20:20, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Comment: See FFXIclopedia:Prohibited Articles. Redirect or not, this article is not allowed. -- 20:21, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :Actually, I looked into it, it was not discussed that way. The closest thing I could find was Article for Deletion - RMT List reference by Ayrlie, which has nothing to do with this article. See also the History for this article. -- 20:27, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Comment: I found the article I was thinking of: Talk:Real Money Trade. -- 20:35, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Keep. -- 21:40, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Why exactly are you keeping something that is direct violation of Prohibited Articles? -- 23:05, 24 Because a redirect isn't an article; Because Gahoo made the redirect on purpose; Because the it redirects to a page which merely defines the term. -- 23:07, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Comment: No, that does not justify it's existence, I'm sorry, but: # It's terminology/slang, which is one aspect of Prohibited Articles. Meaning it does not warrant it's place here, it is fine inside the Slang dictionary as it is. # It relates to Real Money Trade, which is another aspect of Prohibited articles. # Being a redirect, tying in with the above two, makes it unnecessary. Thusly meeting three criteria for deletion due to it's prohibition. Redirect or not, rules are rules, and we cannot allow them to be bent just because it's a redirect. After this I'm tagging Real Money Trade also for the same reasoning. -- 08:06, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Comment: As a note, I've asked Ganiman to intervene. So please keep this discussion in-tact until he makes a decision. -- 08:14, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ---- Comment: This article violates none of the rules under Prohibited Articles, and therefore will remain. Unnecessary Redirects - Certain types of redirects are not allowed. While other wiki may allow a much broader range of redirects, only certain kinds are acceptable. Redirects for misspellings and different capitalizations are not allowed. Redirects to userpages are not allowed. The article is not an unnecessary redirect. An unnecessary redirect is a redirect for a misspelling, a redirect for a miscapitalization, a redirect for a moved article. An unnecessary redirect is a redirect that only helps out lazy people who can't properly spell an article. Not all redirects are unnecessary. A redirect that shows people that we refer to items under different names such as the FSTR conversation, is a necessary redirect. Similarly, RMT cannot be found as its own article in this database. It is only referenced under the terms and slang article. Therefore, it is necessary to refer people searching for that term to the article so they can still find what they are looking for. Not having the redirect would be negligent. Terminology/Slang - Articles which simply describe a term (whether an official term or a community-created, slang term) are prohibited unless the article contains a detailed explination of the term (see e.g., Lottery Spawn or Time of Death). Articles which do nothing more than define a term are subject to deletion and/or redirection to the Final Fantasy XI Dictionary of Terms and Slang, where such short defnitions belong. This article satisfies this rule. Specifically, the rule states "Articles which do nothing more than define a term are subject to ... redirection to the Final Fantasy XI Dictionary of Terms and Slang ...." That is what this article does. To simply put the definition in, would violate the rules, but the redirection is actually required by the rules. Real Money Trade - No articles which relate to Real Money Trade (RMT) are permitted in the FFXIclopedia. Technically, this is not an "article." Although that debate is hazy, the purpose of the redirect and it's place in the Dictionary is purely for definitional purposes. Although "relate" is a broad term, we are not strict constructionists here. The intent and the purpose of this rule was to prevent any discussions about peoples' thoughts on RMT, discussions or particular RMT sites, and the like. The intent of that rule was not to prevent a redirect to a definition of the term. Resolution (again) - Keep -- 08:35, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :Comment - Please note that Ganiman, although the site owner, is not the only administrator on this site. Decisions of other Administrators or Jr. Administrators have as much weight and force as those of Gani's, unless, after a conference with all the Administrators, we decide to change a decision of one particular Administrator. But again, there is no one veto on the administrative staff. This discussion was final when Chrisjander posted the resolution.